


All Cooked Up

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Domestic Kink, Established Relationship, Impregnation, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone feels sorry for Phil, having such a wild, difficult Omega for a mate.  Little do they know...</p>
<p>For a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cooked Up

However it happened, Tony Stark and Phil Coulson bonded. Tony became Phil's Omega; and, the SHIELD agent being who he is, many people believed that Phil would bring Tony into line. Force him to behave like a good Omega, obedient, mild, completely different. Everything Tony avoided _because_ he was an Omega. Sometimes, Phil wished that he could go back in time and knock some sense into Howard Stark.

But he wouldn't have his Tony any other way.

"Don't you think your mate's a bit… unruly?" a reporter once asked Phil, while Tony was stirring up the crowd at that year's Stark Expo.

"Because he thinks for himself?" Phil said, arching an eyebrow. "If he didn't, where would we be? Tell me, Ms. Hart, do you deliberately sabotage your Omega co-workers, or is it a biological impulse?" Before the startled reporter could reply, Phil held up a hand. "Blame biology all you like. It simply shows that you cannot control your own mind. Would you rather be seen as weak, or as a bloodthirsty saboteur?"

Then he had left the Alpha female behind, spluttering, and trying to compose herself when the cameraman panned past her to take in the spectacle onstage.

At work, Phil was afforded the ability to be direct in taking down his unenlightened colleagues a few pegs, either through sparring with them, or by sending them on assignments to the deepest, darkest parts of the world, with the most extreme temperatures. Fury, a Beta, and Hill, an Omega, never had a problem with this.

"Aw, honey," Tony said, draping an arm around his mate after the umpteenth fight, "you don't have to defend my virtue. I don't have any left, remember?" He leaned closer to whisper, "You took care of the rest of it."

Lascivious comments such as that, and the pat on the backside, and large doses of sarcasm to pretty much everyone around him, did indeed paint the picture of a wild Omega, the kind which causes everyone to pity the put-upon Alpha. Phil, however, liked Tony's spirit; he always had. He liked that Tony challenged those around him. He took down supervillains, used his incredible intellect to solve the world's problems one week at a time, and gave over complete control in the bedroom.

Not that anyone knew that last part. It was between Tony and Phil.

"Good luck, boss-man," Clint said, clapping Phil on the shoulder. "Tony's due for his heat, huh?" Phil nodded. "Don't let him get away with giving you too many orders. I hate to think what you got yourself into when you bonded with him." The archer shook his head, sighing. "Got any idea what he'll have planned? There has to be something. It's Tony."

Phil suppressed a smirk. "I'm sure he's cooking something up."

 

Tony was doing just that when Phil arrived home. The floors of the Avengers Mansion were all sound-proofed, and very nearly Hulk- and Mjolnir-proofed. According to Tony, at least, and Phil had no reason to doubt him.

His Omega was in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove, and there was a delicious smell coming from inside the oven. None of it could compare to the subtle aroma of Tony's impending heat. Not just impending, either. The moment Tony turned his head to see Phil, the scent of Omega slick tripled. Tony dropped the wooden spoon, and Phil backed him up against the counter. He insinuated his left leg between Tony's thighs, and nudged upwards. Tony whined, his erection straining against the underwear he was wearing; clearly the only thing he was wearing under the apron.

Phil's eyes darkened, and he reached beneath the fabric. With a yank, he tore the underwear off, dropped to his knees, and flipped up the apron. He gave Tony a swift lick, then turned him around by the hips, and buried his nose between Tony's cheeks. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fertility, and stole a taste. Tony's legs trembled, and Phil heard him grasp the edge of the countertop.

" _Phil_ ," he hissed. Phil hummed against him, then stood up. He turned his Omega around again, pushed him back into the furniture. Finally, he pressed their lips together, gentle as always with this part. He cupped the back of Tony's neck, holding him steady, and tasted everything. At some point, Tony must have tested whatever sauce he was making, because there was a hint of spice there.

"You taste delicious," he said. "Too bad I've already eaten." Tony pouted. "I've gotta say, it – _this_ – was pretty delicious, too." He squeezed Tony's ass, showing him what he meant. "But there's another appetite that's building up right now."

"Phil," Tony said, "I need you." He whimpered, his red cheeks exuding heat as he shuddered. "Hurts. I'm burning. Please take care of me?"

"JARVIS," Phil said, not looking away from his Omega.

"Yes, Agent Coulson?"

"Could you watch the food for us?"

"Already monitoring it, sir."

"Thank you."

Tony leaned in for another kiss. Phil allowed it, using the time to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. Before things could get too intense, he hoisted Tony up, forcing the inventor to wrap his legs around Phil's waist. Without preamble, Phil thrust two fingers into Tony, ensuring that he was wet and pliant. Once assured, he pulled Tony down onto his erection, and kept him pressed against the counter. He surged in and out, harder each time, and murmured terms of endearment between Tony's desperate entreaties for 'more', and 'harder' and 'oh God, Phil, knot me'.

Phil thrust in one last time, and Tony swallowed up his knot. They continued to kiss, Tony intently exploring Phil's mouth through the waves of his orgasm, and Phil soon followed him over the edge. Locked together, Phil trailed his mouth down Tony's neck and gnawed a mark into the pale flesh at the corner of his collarbone. The scorching heat of his Omega's contracting walls massaged Phil's length, the tight grip on his knot milking him for every last drop of semen. It would replenish by the time the next bout of heat took over.

Then… ah, then…

 

Two mornings later, Phil awoke to Tony sinking onto him. The plug – which Tony had kept in his apron pocket, the crafty Omega – was discarded at the side. Phil gazed up at his bonded mate, admiring the view. Tony flushed when he noticed that his lover was awake.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," he said. "I just needed… I needed…"

"It's all right, Tony," Phil said, stroking his cheek. "I'm not angry. Surprised that you didn't wake me up, yes, but that's all."

Tony flopped down over him, and kissed Phil's neck. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Phil said, and he kissed the top of Tony's head. "I love you, too."

He felt the smile against his chest. With a push, he had Tony on his back, and loomed over him. After sixty-odd hours of doing nothing but sleep, drink a little, and get back to making love, Tony's hair was in a mess, his body was covered in love-bites, and Phil would bet anything that he looked just as debauched. He pulled out a little, and then pushed back in. Tony was still sticky from a few hours ago, when he'd woken Phil for another round, but there was enough slick to ease Phil's way. He caressed Tony's sides, placed tiny kisses along his scratchy jaw-line, and began to plunge with more force when his gaze settled on Tony's distended belly.

"You'll look even more beautiful when you're carrying my cubs," Phil said, and he paused long enough to bend over and kiss the bump. He noticed Tony go still, and looked up at his lover.

"You think it'll happen this time?" Tony asked. Phil's hips resumed their movements, while he looked at Tony with definite concern.

"Absolutely," he said. "I can feel it. Can't you?"

"I've felt it before, and just been disappointed," Tony said, and he turned his head to bury it in the soft pillow. "Can't go through that again."

"We won't," Phil said. "All the previous times, we've had other worries. Work, battle, even a cold, which I ended up passing on to you." He still regretted that, but it gave him an excuse to keep Tony in bed, and away from another inventing spree. That still hadn't aided conception. "That's why I've made sure that no one's going to interrupt us this time. I have a plan."

As he struck that particularly tender spot inside, the Omega's eyes rolled back in his head, and he gave a half-hearted buck. Phil responded with a harsher thrust, striking the same place again. Tony's mouth dropped open, and he panted as Phil leaned over him and began, in great detail, to outline their timetable for the next few days. He would keep Tony in bed for another twenty-four hours, bring him specially-prepared foods, and wait until Tony's body said that it was ready for him to use the toilet. That was the most important part. Phil's seed needed the maximum time to settle inside Tony's womb, a consideration it had never been given before. This time, he was determined to ensure pregnancy. He couldn't face another of Tony's heartbroken looks.

To distract both of them from potentially maudlin thoughts, Phil smiled wickedly.

"Remember the kitchen bench?" he said. Tony blinked at him. "Then there was the dinner table; that came on fast."

"Both of us did," Tony said, and Phil groaned at the terrible pun. "Then the edge of the bath, the couch and the armchair in this room—"

"And finally the bed," Phil said. He tickled Tony's side, making him laugh, and tighten up around Phil. Inhaling between his teeth, the Alpha shoved himself deep inside, locking them together, and Tony came with a surprised shout. He wrapped all his limbs around Phil, in his usual imitation of an octopus, and Phil captured his lips. He growled into the kiss, grinding against Tony's ass, and held him close. As they both finished riding out the waves of ecstasy, Phil's rocking motions turned gentler, and he squeezed one hand between their bodies to rub the bump again. He was sure that this time was the one. If only they didn't have to wait.

"I swear," he said, "it will happen."

Tony nuzzled his cheek. "I believe you. But even if it doesn't happen, I still love you. I just don't want to be that broken Omega everyone feels sorry for. You deserve—"

"Who I want," Phil said. "And you're the one that I want."

"You are the one, the one," Tony sang softly. "You-oo-oo, honey."

Phil chuckled, and kissed his mate again.

 

"JARVIS, could you get Phil for me, please?" Tony asked. Bruce had the results of the pregnancy test, and he refused to reveal them unless Tony's Alpha was present. Much as the scientist supported Omega rights, he still had to abide by his doctor's oath.

"He is already on his way, sir," JARVIS said. "He will be here in approximately ten seconds."

"Thank you," Tony said quietly.

Ten seconds may as well have been ten hours; it felt like it to Tony. As soon as Phil entered the lab, Tony held out his hand. Phil joined him, and they both looked at Bruce, who held out the paper.

"Congratulations," he said, a tiny smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Daddies."

He crept out while Tony and Phil read over the twelve-point Times New Roman typeface of possibly the most important piece of paper in their bonded life. Then Tony, who was sitting on the lab bench, slid down from it. He pressed his hand against his now-flat – but not for long – stomach. Then Phil tossed aside the page, grabbed Tony around the middle, and swung him around. There was just enough space to avoid Tony's legs hitting anything.

"You did it!" he said, and he laughed as he pulled his Omega close. Tony was still speechless, emotion preventing his vocal chords from making any kind of sound. All he could do was hold on tight, and hope that Phil felt every word that Tony wanted to say.

'We did.'

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tony starts singing is 'You're the One That I Want', from "Grease".
> 
> Fic loosely based on two prompts in round 22 of the Avengers Assemble Kink Meme on Live Journal. Both asked for Omega `verse Phil/Tony; and how could I possibly pass either of them by? When I realised that I had noted down both of them, I decided that they could easily be combined. So I did. Pages 17 and 28, if anyone's interested in looking up the prompts, and maybe doing a bit of filling of their own. (Like Phil does to Tony. *Wink-wink*)
> 
> So this whole thing ended up sappier than I meant it to. Oops. Hope the prompters don't mind.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
